bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Quirk
More than one Quirk in a body I'm sorry to talk about such an obscure topic, but I'm kind of new to My Hero Academia, and I wanted to know if more than one could be put into a person's body through other means than Marriages, kind of like how One For All can pass itself down, but sort of different from it and All For One, such as an injection or energy transfer of sorts. Just curious that's all.Observer Supreme 03:45, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Recently in the My Hero Academia Manga, (I'm not sure how far you are in reading the manga or watching the anime, so I apologize in advance.) the current antagonist is able to use his Quirk to fuse with others and doing so gives him access to the fusee's Quirk. Blaze Edits and talks 16:10, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :Interesting. Doesn't sound like what I was looking for, but interesting. Thanks.Observer Supreme 18:13, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Quirk Fusion Page I think hat we should add a page relating to new quirks big created form the union of two or more quirks, as well as the different instances of quirk fusion taking place. *The first instance is through through quirk inheritance, when a personinherits quirks form both of their parents, resulting in a new one being created. (i.e. Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki) *The second instance is when someone who already possesses a quirkrecieves another one externally, resulting in the latent and excess quirk merging together to form something brand new. (i.e. (users of) One For All) It’s not a bad idea, and it’s worth having.Poweltav (talk) 18:36, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Accumulation-type Quirks Shouldn't the Listing for One For all AND Rewind; be reclassified from Emitter to Accumulation; as according to the MOST recent chapter?!Am3thystfanb0y (talk) 00:57, February 18, 2019 (UTC) ‘Accumulation-type’ seems like more of a subcategory to me. Although they require accumulated power, at the end of the day Rewind and One For All are still Emitter-type Quirks. [[User:Arzene|''' 『 Zen。』']][[Message Wall:Arzene|'talk''' ]]09:56, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Accumulation-type Quirks Shouldn't the Listing for One For all AND Rewind; be reclassified from Emitter to Accumulation; as according to the MOST recent chapter?!!Am3thystfanb0y (talk) 00:58, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Official Quirk types In Chapter 72 emitters are referred to as 'operative' and mutants are referred to 'heteromorphic and composite' Ref: "Operative types with maximum output levels need to raise their limits." Aoyama and Kaminari are shown. Ref: "Heteromorphic and Composite types need to further train those extra parts and appendages." Shoji and Tsuyu are shown. Not sure what to do with this info...--TyLee (talk) 09:31, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Quirk Drawbacks/Weaknesses Section On various Quirk pages, the strengths and weaknesses are listed in the description of the said Quirk. I think there should be a lone section of the page that explains the Quirk weaknesses.Poweltav (talk) 20:50, June 13, 2019 (UTC) one for all ,power and other quirks that just enhance strength and speed should be classifed as transformation quirks strength and speed are not emissions these quirks have been shown to transforma user bodys either through enlargement i.e power or physical alteration like one for allTo love this (talk) 03:30, November 1, 2019 (UTC)